Encuentros
by Aiitaniitaaa
Summary: ¿Qué pensó y sintió nuestro panadero durante esos once años enamorado de Katniss? Estos son algunos encuentros de Peeta y Katniss antes de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Quieres?

-¿El qué?- pregunté desconcertado, llevaba varios minutos distraido pensando. Pensando en ella.

Todavía no había llegado a la escuela, era raro, normalmente nunca llegaba tarde, pero hoy se estaba retrasando. Volví la vista hacia Delly, y luego hacia su mano. Me estaba ofreciendo un trozo de manzana.

-Claro. - Cogí el trozo que me ofrecía y me lo metí en la boca.

Continué mirando como algunos niños más pequeños que yo daban patadas a lo que parecía un trozo de tela enrrollado. Entre ellos, pude ver a lo lejos como una cabellera rubia recogida perfectamente en dos pequeñas trenzas se acercaba dando saltitos alegres. Pude ver que se giró y le gritó algo a alguien que iba detrás suya para depués continuar dando saltitos hasta otras dos niñas de unos nueve años. Estaban a tan solo unos pocos metros de el arbol en el que estabamos apoyados Delly y yo.

Primrose, o como todo el mundo la conocía, la pequeña Prim. Sus grandes ojos azules y su pelo dorado no pasaban desapercibidos en la Veta. Alli la mayoría de la gente tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises. De pronto me acordé... ella. Siempre iba con Prim por lo que no debía de estar lejos. Quizás era a quien gritaba la pequeña unos segundos antes.

Me apresuré y volví la vista hacia allí. Por ahí venía. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre. Su pelo estaba recogido en una bonita trenza que enmarcaba su adorado rostro.

Según se acercaba pude ver que no venía sola, si no acompañada de un chico grande y alto. A su lado, ella parecía pequeña e indefensa, pero bien sabía yo que eso no era así.

¿Quién es ese chico?Y lo más importante, ¿Porque está con ella?

Había una extraña sensación creciendo en mí, una mezcla entre rabia, envidia e inpotencia...¿esto eran los celos? No puede ser, mi hermano me explico una vez que los celos los sentías por alguien a quien quieres... Pero eso no puede ser, yo no la quiero ¿O sí?

Desde los 5 años, cuando ese pequeño angel con dos trenzas cantó he tenido una especie de ''obsesión'' con ella. Todos los días la miraba desde la distancia. Siempre la seguía hasta que se adentraba en la Veta. Y ahora...ahora me escondo y la observo cuando trae las ardillas de mi padre. Se puede decir que siempre he estado obsesionado con ella, pero nunca pensé en que ese sentimiento fuera amor. O quizás no quise pensarlo. El amor es complicado, demasiado para mí; no puedo sentir amor hacia esa chica, no puedo, porque sé que ella nunca me corresponderá. Es demasiado fuerte, demasiado valiente... Igual que yo, vamos. Nunca, en estos 8 años, me he atrevido a hablar con ella y dudo seriamente que algún día lo haga.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ella ya no estaba. La busqué y me dí cuenta de que la gente estaba entrando en la escuela. Delly se levantó y yo la imité, nos sacudimos el polvo y entramos. Entre algunos empujones y algunos saludos a gente conocida llegamos a clase. Ella ya estaba sentada en su sitio: Al fondo a la derecha, junto a la ventana. Desde ahi se dedicaba a mirar el exterior con añoranza. Delly y yo nos sentabamos tambien juntos a las ventanas, unos asientos más hacia delante, ella detrás de mí. Eso era la escusa perfecta para poder girarme a ''hablar'' con ella y así observar a Katniss sin ser demasiado obvio.

-Peeta, ¿Me prestas tu lápiz un momento? No encuentro el mío...

-Claro, toma Delly.-Dije mientras me giraba a dárselo, pude observar que Katniss pintarrajeaba algo en su cuaderno y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Tan pequeña que cualquiera de mis compañeros no la habría apreciado, pero, después de llevar casi nueve años observandola, conocía cada uno de sus pequeños gestos.

Sin darme cuenta, la horas fueron pasando, y con ellas, las clases. El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó. Todo el mundo recogía sus cosas y se iba a sus casas. Yo, como siempre, acompañaba a Delly hasta la puerta de su casa. Desde su calle, me colaba por un pequeño callejón que daba a una calle larguísima. El final de esa calle, conectaba con la Veta, el lugar donde mi Katniss vivía. Tras adentrarme hasta casi el final de la Veta, me escondía tras lo que una vez fue una casa, y que ahora solo era dos paredes rodeadas de escombros. Desde ahí podía ver con claridad como Katniss llegaba siempre a casa acompañada de su hermanita. Hoy venían cogidas de la mano y aquel chico tan grande que antes acompañaba a Katniss ha desaparecido. Mejor.

Prim le iba contando a su hermana algo muy emocionada y ella la sonreía tiernamente. Más que su hermana parecía su madre...

Desde el accidente en el que murió el señor Everdeen, a Katniss le había tocado asumir el papel de padre y madre a la vez y de sacar a su familia adelante ella sola. Esta era una de las millones de cosas que admiraba de ella, su valentía para enfrentar las cosas.

Ví como la señora Everdeen abría la puerta de la casa y las dejaba pasar. Un par de minutos después, salí de mi escondite para correr hasta mi casa.

Según me acercaba a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho me embriagaba. Entré y me encontré a mi padre sacando los panes del horno. Me sonrío y siguió con su trabajo.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie mirándole hasta que terminó.

-¿Que tal hoy en el colegio, hijo?-dijo mientras limpiaba se sacuadía la harina.

-Como todos los días.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Pareces contento.

Hasta ese momento no me habia dado cuenta de la sonrisa que adornaba mi cara, me apresuré a borrarla mientras me ponía rojo como un tomate. Verla sonreir como lo había hecho con Prim hoy provocaba ese efecto en mí. Mi padre al ver mi reacción únicamente río y me despeinó el pelo antes de irse murmurando cosas que no entendí.

Mientras subía a mi habitación, me crucé con mi madre, la cual me dijo que la comida ya estaba hecha. Dejé mi mochila en la cama y volví a sonreir mientras recordaba aquella sonrisa de Katniss. Derrepente me entraron ganas de dibujarla. Sí, eso haría, la dibujaría para tenerla conmigo siempre. Y con esa loca idea bajé a comer.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi historia. Os pido por favor que me dejeis un review haciéndome saber que os a parecido, si hay algo que no os gustado de mi forma de escribir, que me dejeis ideas para proximos capítulos... ¡Lo que sea! **

**Actualizaré los miércoles y sábados, si algún miercoles no puedo, bien porque tenga mucho que estudiar, tenga algún examen o algo de deberes, acuetalizaré el sábado y el domingo. **

**Espero que sigais esta historia y que os enchanché.**

**Un beso enoooorme!**

**Aitana.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**_Nada de esto es mío, los personajes son invención de la increíble Suzanne Collins._**

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Gris. Así amaneció el cielo hoy, totalmente gris. A la gente suele deprimirle ese color, pero a mí me encanta, aunque creo que no hace falta que explique el porque.

Hoy era Sábado, por lo tanto no había colegio. Seguí observando el cielo gris un rato más hasta que algo, o más bien, alguien, llamó mi atención... ¡Era ella! Se dirigía hacia aquí... ¿Vendría a hablar conmigo?¿Querría que la ayudara en algo? ¿O venía a reclamarme por haberla estado observando? En ese caso... ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estoy loco por ella?

Ay dios... Ay dios mío... mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho... Me oculte tras la cortina por miedo a que me descubriera y la seguí observando a través de esta...Hoy vestía diferente... y esa bolsa...

Algo hizo 'click' en mi cerebro de repente y me di cuenta de la situación... no venía a verme a mí, no se había dado cuenta de mi obsesión por ella, venía a traerle a mi padre lo que hoy sería mi cena. Unas ardillas. Mi corazón empezó a tranquilizarse y no pude evitar sentirme algo dolido porque no era yo a quien venía a ver mi padre...

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ella ya no estaba, debía de haber entrado en la panadería ya. Bajé corriendo pero no había nadie. ¿Donde estaba? Quizá estaba el en patio trasero... mi madre casi nunca entraba en él. Me dirigía hacia allí cuando la molesta voz de mi madre llegó hasta mis oídos... Estaba buscando a mi padre, pero mi padre estaba cambiando las ardillas por pan ahora mismo, si mi madre descubría que lo que más de una vez hemos cenado no eran liebres si no ardillas... prefería no pensarlo... seguramente se pelearía con mi padre, y lo peor de todo, gritaría a Katniss.. ¿porque? No lo sé muy bien, aunque supongo que el que tu marido comercialice ilegalmente a escondidas tuyas con la hija de la mujer a la que amó y que le abandonó, no es precisamente algo agradable.

Tenía que hacer algo... no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a Katniss, aunque no fueran más que unos cuantos gritos por parte de mi madre, no quería que ella sufriera nada...

Oí como mi madre bajaba las escaleras, a si que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y fui hacia el mostrador de la panadería. En él había un timbre con el que los clientes nos llamaban. Empecé a tocarlo impacientemente, como si fuera un cliente que lleva bastante esperando. Y funcionó. Mi madre se dirigía hacia acá, pero había un pequeño fallo, y es que aquí no había cliente alguno y únicamente estaba yo. Mi cuerpo actuó involuntariamente y como un rayo atravesé la puerta hacia la salida.

En cuanto estuve fuera me escondí tras unos matorrales. Vi como mi madre salía al cabo de unos segundos comprobando si había alguien cerca. Nadie. Volvió a entrar, y pude respirar tranquilo cuando vi a Katniss salir desde el patio y dirigirse a la Veta...pero no iba sola, alguien le había estado esperando, no me había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba ese chico otra vez.Él sonrío cuando ella le enseñó los dos panes que había conseguido. Cuando los perdí de vista, salí del matorral y volví a entrar en casa.

Por el camino hacia mi habitación, me crucé con mi hermano mayor Riley, el cual me observó detenidamente antes de reírse de mí, y no tardé en comprobar el porque, estaba en pijama, rojo de la emoción del momento anteriormente vivido y con hojas y ramitas en el pelo. Era ridículo. Subí las escaleras no sin antes regalarle una mirada furiosa. Cuando ya estaba arriba, le oí gritar:

-Me gusta tu nuevo look, hermanito, estás muy guapo- y siguió riéndose de mí.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí rumbo al patio trasero, allí mi padre quitándose la piel a una de las cuatro ardillas que Katniss trajo.

-Peeta, hijo, ven aquí y ayudame anda...

-Claro papá.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, nunca había limpiado una, pero para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no? Me senté a su lado y cogí una de las ardillas. La revolví entre mis manos buscando la herida de la flecha con la que había muerto, pero nada.

-Si buscas la herida, no está en el cuerpo.

-¿Entonces...?- y antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta, el contestó:

-Está en el ojo. Esa chica es increíble, no se como lo hace, pero siempre las da en el ojo, la flecha nunca atraviesa el cuerpo. Es sencillamente increíble.

Y tanto que lo era. Si él supiera lo increíble que es Katniss...¡Arg! ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni tan si quiera dos minutos? Todo estaba siempre relacionado a ella. Esto no ayudaba en nada a mi pequeña-gran obsesión por esta chica...

Después de limpiar las ardillas, lo cual fue bastante asqueroso, mi padre fue a llevarlas a la cocina para que mi madre pudiera cocinarlas y al cabo de un par de minutos volvió, sentándose a mi lado.

-Toma-dijo mientras me extendía una galleta. Normalmente nunca comíamos nada de los horneabamos a no ser que se hubiera quemado o estuviera rancio. Iba a preguntarle el porque, pero el se me adelantó-Es por ayudarme hoy.

-Gracias-cogí la galleta y la dí un mordisquito- Aunque no hacía falta, solo he limpiado un ardilla.

- No es por eso... se lo que has hecho Peeta.

-¿Lo que he hecho? No te entiendo.

-Lo de distraer a tu madre tocando el timbre del mostrador para que no viera a Katniss aquí.

-¿Como...?

-¿Que como lo sé?-me interrumpió- Fácil, justo después de irse la chica, ha llegado tu madre cabreada diciendo que algún crío había entrado en la tienda, había tocado el timbre y había salido corriendo. Normalmente los críos de aquí no hacen eso, a si que me he quedado extrañado, pero casualmente, mientras llevaba las ardillas a la cocina, me he cruzado con Riley, que me ha dicho que te ha visto salir de la tienda corriendo y esconderte en los arbustos. A si que me he puesto a pensar en por que tu harías eso, hasta que todo ha encajado. Mi primer pensamiento ha sido que lo has hecho para que tu madre no se cabreara conmigo si me veía haciendo el cambio, pero después me he dado cuenta de que no es así. No lo has hecho por mí, ¿verdad? Lo has echo por esa chica, ¿no?.

Estaba preparado para negarlo todo y decir que no era cierto, cuando el rápidamente añadió:

-Te he visto como la miras Peeta. Como la sigues después del colegio. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso era exactamente lo que hacía yo cuando estaba enamorado de su madre, cuando apenas eramos unos críos como vosotros. Ha sido muy bonito por tu parte cubrirla para que tu madre no la encontrara, aún a riesgo de que te descubriera y te hiciera lo mismo que cuando quemaste esos panes por ella. Por eso te doy esta galleta, y por eso estoy orgulloso de tí, hijo. Porque defiendes lo que quieres.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó y entró dentro. Yo no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir. Estaba totalmente bloqueado. Mi padre y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, pero nunca habíamos tenido una conversación como esta. Sacudí la cabeza como si así pudiera sacar esta confusión de la cabeza.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta, pero esta vez no era mi padre, si no Sam, mi otro hermano mayor.

-Peeta, necesito que entres a ayudarme con unos pasteles.

-Esta bien.

Y sin decir una palabra más le seguí.

-Te ha quedado genial. No se como lo haces, pero cada vez te quedan mejores.

-Gracias, no es tan difícil,es solo cuestión de práctica.

-Dudo que por mucha práctica que tuviera me quedara como a ti, es decir, ¡mira esto!-dijo Sam mientras señalaba el glaseado que acababa de terminar, era un bosque, el bosque que rodea nuestro distrito y en el que Katniss caza siempre.

Coloqué el pastel en el escaparate, donde la gente pudiera verlo, donde ella pudiera verlo. Sabía que a la pequeña Prim le encantaban, veía como sonreía al verlos y la mirada feliz de Katniss al ver a su hermanita tan contenta. Esa sonrisa llena de amor y cariño, era simplemente adorable. A si que ahora me dedicaba a hacer glaseados para ellas, para que Prim se alegrara y que Katniss sonriera.

* * *

**HOLA! Muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews! Sois un amor tod s!**

**Aquí está el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado! **

**Una cosita, sé que dige que actualzaría los Miércoles y Sábados, pero ayer no pude a si que lo subo hoy!**

**Otra cosa más, el próximo Sábado tengo un bautizo y no voy a poder actualizar a si que acutalizaré el Viernes o el Domingo.**

**Y otra cosa más(lo sé, soy muy cansina) Los nombres de los hermanos de Peeta me los he inventado, ya que Suzanne el en los libros no los dice y me parece un poco raro que Peeta los llame ''hermano mayor'' y ''hermano mediano'' a si que decidí inventarme esos nombres, espero que nos os moleste ni nada, y si es así, contarmelo por los reviews y lo cambiaré!**

**Ahora voy a contestar a vuestro reviews:**

**LenaPrince:**_Hola! Gracias por tu review, fue el primero y me hizo mucha ilusión. El que iba con Katniss si que es Gale, pero eso Peeta aún no lo sabe... ya lo sabrá más adelante. Tu idea ya la había pensado yo, jaja Tengo varias anotadas en un cuaderno y esa es una de ellas, pronto la haré. Un besito!_

**Mockingjay Forever: **_Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Volví a leer el capítulo y tienes razón, no hay mucho diálogo, a si que en este lo he intentado solucionar, ¿Que te ha parecido? Espero que te guste, espero un review! Un beso enorme!_

**ifa995:** _Muchas gracias, me encanta que te encante! jaja Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado tanto como el primero, jeje Besitos!_

**Chrushbut: **_Hola! Gracias por leer! Respecto a tu pregunta, tenía pensado hacer todo desde el punto de vista de Peeta, pero tu idea me ha encantado! Es muy buena! A si que seguramente incluiré algun capitulo desde el punto de vista de Katniss! Un beso enorme y gracias por la idea!_

**Tonks Lunatica:**_ Hola! Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo! Un beso!__  
_

**KoyukiBetts:** _Me alegro de que te gustara, jaja yo siempre me imaginé a Peeta haciendo estas cosas, jeje Y respecto a lo de ''obsesión'', en esta historia, se supone que tienen 14 años, osea que Peeta poco a poco va entendiendo que no es una osesión, si no amor, solo que va poco a poco descubbriendolo. Un beso enorme! 3__  
_

**Gracias a tod s por los reviews! Espero volver a veross! Hasta el próximo capítulo y no olvideis dejarme ideas! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

**_Nada de esto es mío, los personajes son invención de la increíble Suzanne Collins._**

**Aclaración: **Este capítulo se supone que va antes que el anterior. :)

* * *

-Hola, Catnip.

-Hola Gale-contesté.

Gale, que estaba subido a una gran roca, bajó sonriéndome.

-Como tardabas tanto, he colocado las trampas.

-Lo siento -dije- Buttercup había desaparecido y Prim estaba como loca. He tenido que ayudarla a buscarle.

-¿Le habéis encontrado?-dijo Gale, con una mueca de asco. Odiaba casi tanto como yo a ese estúpido gato desde que le arañó la cara, hace unos meses.

-Si -dije mientras empezábamos a caminar- El muy estúpido se había subido a un árbol y luego no supo como bajar.

-Déjame que adivine... ¿Has sido tú su heroína?

Como respuesta le enseñé mi mano derecha. Tenía puntitos rojos ahí donde me había clavado las uñas. Gale se rió mientras seguíamos caminando.

Primero comprobaríamos las trampas, y mientras Gale recogía los animales que cayeran en ellas, yo cazaría con mi arco. Luego, Gale colocaría alguna trampa más y nos iríamos a casa. Esta era nuestra rutina. Llevábamos haciéndola desde que empezamos a cazar juntos. Y... aunque no nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, el haber perdido de la misma manera a nuestros padres nos había unido mucho.

No pude evitar pensar en como llegué a esto. Nada de esto habría ocurrido sin aquel diente de león... sin él.

Gracias a Madge averigüé que se llamaba Peeta. El hijo del panadero, sin saberlo, me dio la esperanza para seguir adelante... y eso era de algo por lo que le estaría eternamente agradecida. Esa idea me asustaba... no me gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería agradecerle por quemar ese pan para darmelo, aun sabiendo lo que le haría su madre... gracias a él, Prim tuvo algo que llevarse a la boca y mi madre pareció salir un poco de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Gracias a él pude sentir algo de esperanza desde que mi padre murió... Quise acercarme a él, agradecérselo de alguna manera, pero no podía. Nuestros encuentros quedaban reducidos a alguna mirada entre los pasillos... una mirada que alguno de los dos acababa apartando rápidamente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil ir y agradecérselo? Quizá era porque no me gusta dar las gracias. Cuando mi padre murió, la Katniss pequeña e ingenua se fue con él dando paso a una Katniss más madura y decidida. Una Katniss a la que le costaba expresarse y sobre todo, una Katniss a la que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, por miedo a sufrir... A veces me pregunto ¿por que a mí? ¿por que a mi padre?

No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que una lagrima golpeo mi mano. Rápidamente limpié el resto y suspire antes de seguir cazando. Paré delante de un gran árbol, en él, una descuidada ardilla estaba sentada, ajena a lo que le iba a ocurrir. Cogí una una flecha, apunté el arco, tensé la cuerda y PAM. El cuerpo inerte de la ardilla calló al suelo. Al cogerla comprobé que la flecha se había clavado en el cuello.

Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa... Esta ardilla iría destinada al panadero. Puede que mi orgullo me impidiera hablar con Peeta y darle las gracias, pero podía agradecérselo indirectamente... Clavar la flecha en el cuello era un desperdicio de carne, menos comida para la familia Mellark, pero si la flecha se clavaba en el ojo... total, la cabeza no se come y la ardilla moriría igual. Solo tenía que concentrarme un poco más en mi objetivo a la hora de disparar...

Un ruido a mi derecha llamó mi atención. En un pequeño árbol se encontraba otra ardilla.

-Allá vamos Katniss. -susurré para mí misma.

Repetí el mismo proceso de antes, pero esta vez procuré centrarme más. La ardilla pareció notar mi presencia y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento hasta que PAM, mi flecha salió disparada hacía la ardilla. Suspiré. Está ardilla era más pequeña que la primera, pero al menos había logrado mi propósito.

Un ruido volvió a sonar, pero esta vez detrás mía. ''Otra ardilla'' pensé. Pero no era una ardilla precisamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Katniss? Estás rara.

-Gale-dije medio sobresaltada- no me pasa nada...es solo que...

-¿Es solo que...?

-Nada, olvídalo. ¿Han caído muchos en las trampas? -dije señalando su bolsa.

-Tres conejos y dos pájaros-sonrío triunfante.

La sonrisa de Gale era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar sonreír también.

-Vaya-dijo señalando la ardilla que todavía tenía en mis manos- la has clavado en el ojo.

-Ajam...-miré al cielo, por la posición del sol debía ser casi medio día- Será mejor que volvamos, ¿no?

- Claro.

Arranqué la flecha del ojo de la ardilla y la metí en la bolsa. Cuando quise darme cuenta Gale ya había empezado a andar. Corriendo me puse a su lado.

Andar al lado de Gale, era algo difícil para mí. El era demasiado alto y yo demasiado baja, por lo que sus piernas son mucho más largas que las mías.. Aunque Gale y yo nos llevamos únicamente 2 años de diferencia,parecen 5.

Casi sin darme cuenta, llegamos a la verja. Yo pasé primera, y Gale me siguió. Nuestra primera parada fue el Quemador. Le dimos un par de conejos a Sae a cambio de jabón y un par de telas. Después. fuimos directos a la casa de el alcalde, donde hice el intercambio con las fresas que había cogido por el camino. Nuestra última parada fue la panadería.

Me acerqué con miedo, como siempre. Miedo a que Peeta pasara por ahí y yo no supiera que decirle. Por suerte, no estaba ahí, o eso creía yo. Intercambié las dos ardillas por una barra de pan, y tras el asombro por el agujero en el ojo de la ardilla por parte del señor Mellark, me fui.

Lo que yo no sabía, es que Peeta si estaba allí, observando tras las cortinas.

* * *

**Weee! Aquí estoy, después de tropecientos siglos sin subir nada -.-'' **

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero os voy a explicar por qué no he subido nada en tanto tiempo. Resulta que mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir desaparecieron, y la verdad, no tenía ganas de continuar la historia. Pero he vuelto y no me pienso ir!**

**Bueno, la idea de este capítulo me la dio **_Chrushbut_**, muchas gracias por la idea! Si tenéis alguna idea o algo que os gustaría ver, decírmelo por favor. **

**Hora de los reviews: **

**Coraline Kinomoto:**_ ¡Me alegro un montón de que te guste! Espero que si has leido este capitulo, te haya gustado tambien. Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Un besito!_

**LenaPrince:**_ Gracias por volver a dejar un comentario! La verdad es que soy un poco obsesiva con eso de los detalles, siempre intento que se parezca lo máximo posible a la historia de los libros. Espero que sigas por aquí leyendo! ¡Besos y panes quemados para tí! jaja_

** KoyukiBetts:**_ Hola! Gracias por comentar! Respecto a lo de los hermanos, no, no te has perdido, la verdad es que creo que ni me moleste en aclarar quien era quien, simplemente dije los nombres, jaja Tu idea del Pov Katniss, de las miradas de ella hacia él me gusta. Pienso hacerla pronto! A mi tambien me hizo gracia cuando escribí lo de su ''pequeña-gran-obsesión'' jaja Un besito y gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, me ha echo mucha ilusión leerlo!_

**Spunkii Bum:**_ Gracias por comentar! jaja Tienes toda la razón, Peeta es muuuy loveable, :) Un besooo!_

**Chrushbut:**_ Hola! Aquí tienes la idea que me dijiste, no se que te habrá parecido, espero que te haya gustado! Si tienes alguna otra idea por ahí, no dudes en decírmela! Gracias por comentar! ¡Besooos!_

**ErandiGuz:**_ jaja Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo de estudio (?) Espero que hayas suspendido para lo que estudiaras, jaja me sentiría culpable... Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Besitoss!_

**Mockingjay Forever:**_ Ains... muchas gracias por comentar! Si vieras la ilusión que me hace... soy ridícula, lo sé. Peeta es un AMOR él solo, así, con mayúsculas jaja Yo solo lo intento hacer un poco mas adorable. Me alegro de que te guste esta historia. ¡Besos y azucarillos de Finnick para tí! jaja_


End file.
